


few words could open me

by SuckaNucka



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckaNucka/pseuds/SuckaNucka
Summary: “Choke me,” Gene said in a soft voice. The request was intense and startling, so sudden that Dick pauses astride him. Immediately Gene looked away in shame and his face colored to his ears.





	few words could open me

**Author's Note:**

> a little Roe/Winters warm-up. Takes place a few years after the war.

There was something different in Eugene’s expression tonight. Over time, Dick had come to know the different moods of the reserved man from the bayou. But this one was foreign to him. Gene was splayed on his back beneath him. His chest was white all but for the sore redness of his clavicle. His eyes were in a way they hadn’t been since Bastogne, but there was something raw and twisted in his features. It wasn’t quite shame, but it was just as vulnerable. Self-loathing, maybe.

Dick didn’t stop but he carefully watched Gene’s features, just like he had in Bastogne, carefully measuring just how much he could take. To ask him to stop would be an insult to his pride, which Dick sensed was fragile this particular evening.

So Dick kisses him, kisses him long and slow, his fingers languid in Gene’s coarse dark hair. Gene’s hips rocked gently against his, gently prodding. He hardly has time to prepare himself, but Dick let him pull him forward by his hips, tugging him down with force. It’s almost nearly too painful, they hadn’t used nearly enough vaseline. But way Gene groans sweet and low like a stretch, sends a chill down Dick’s spine that goes straight to his cock. Neurons fire pain and pleasure at each other like Kraut artillery and Dick feels positively alive.

Alive. It could have easily gone another way. Both of them knew that well.

“Choke me,” Gene said in a soft voice. The request was intense and startling, so sudden that Dick pauses astride him. Immediately Gene looked away in shame and his face colored to his ears. Dick wants to stop and he wants to analyze his tone and his expressions, but Gene is already curling into himself and shutting down. Dick thinks back to Holland when Gene had ripped him a new one for putting Moose in unnecessary danger. Gene trusted him. That's what this was about really. Gene was vulnerable and looked for all the world like one look from Dick could break him. He knew there had to be a better time to talk about this, in a safer environment, absolutely. But Gene was looking like a livewire and if Dick clipped the wrong wire, he would never forgive himself.

“Look at me,” Dick said. Gene nearly snapped to attention out of habit. He hadn’t heard him use that voice since Austria. It was firm, but it lacked Sobel’s degrading feel. When he met Dick’s eyes, he found them soft and calm, far from the accusatory look he had expected.

He ran his hand up Gene’s chest, stopping just beyond his throat. Gene tipped his head back an inch and drew a breath. Careful fingers caressed his pale throat, but they didn't press.

Gene tilted his head and kissed Dick’s hand gently. When he looked up, something had shifted behind Gene’s eyes and that was all he needed. Dick started moving again. Gene pressed into his hand, but his fingers never once tightened. Dick let him find what he needs in his simple touch. After all is said and done and both have made a sorry mess of Gene’s stomach, he kisses his palm. Dick knows they’ll be alright.


End file.
